


Please Let Me Let You Down

by WhiskeyAdams



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyAdams/pseuds/WhiskeyAdams
Summary: A Different AU than you may be used to. That’s all I can really say.





	Please Let Me Let You Down

There was a timid knock on the door, Lena looked up sharply, snapping her files shut.

“Yes?” She called out, trying not to sound impatient at the interruption. She had hardly had a moments rest, some urgent matter always seemed to come up just as she thought she might have time for all the projects she had in mind.

“I’m sorry,” Her assistant, Jess, apologized as she opened the door just wide enough to stick her head in. The younger woman looked pale, afraid to intrude on her boss when it was so well known that Lena was overhauling everything, firing most of the staff and hiring new people to take their places seemingly without a thought. So far, Jess had proven herself capable and quick, but she was still afraid a pink slip would appear on her desk next. “Kara Danvers is here to see you.”

Lena smiled fondly, removing her glasses and placing them in her desk drawer, “Send her right in, thank you.”

Jess’ head vanished from sight, and the door opened ever so slowly as Kara awkwardly knocked on it, needlessly announcing her presence once more.

“Hey,” The blonde smiled shyly, staying in the doorway as she gave a little wave.

“Come on in Kara,” Lena suppressed the urge to chuckle softly, not wanting to offend her. Kara may have been the closest thing to a friend that Lena had, as sad as that sounded, and she didn’t want to endanger all the progress they had made over the few weeks that they had gotten to know one another.

Kara took two steps in and stopped, turning to shut the door softly behind her before she began to play with the fringe of her sleeves and pace back and forth slowly in the room, looking out the windows, playing with her glasses, doing everything she could not to make eye contact with Lena.

“How are you doing today, Kara?” Lena ventured slowly, rising from her swivel chair, walking around the desk to lean casually on the front of it, trying to put the other woman at ease. Something had her nervous, even more so than usual, and Lena had to work to not let it affect her.

“Me?” the blonde squeaked, “Oh I’m great, just peachy really, couldn’t be better…” She nodded, biting her lip to control her rambling, “How-how are you?” she cleared her throat.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Lena offered her a comforting smile, “Would you like to sit down? Or, if you prefer, I was on my way to lunch, if you would like to join me?”

“No, no,” She shook her head, “Not yet. There’s, uh, there’s something I need to tell you. That’s why I came. I have to tell you, I’m just not sure how…” She ran a hand through her hair, gripping it off the back of her neck and taking a deep breath.

“What is it Kara?” Lena asked, growing more concerned with every agitated movement, “You know you can tell me anything, right? You can trust me.”

“I know,” Kara smiled, lighting up her whole face, as she finally made eye contact, “I know, and that’s why I have to tell you this.” She took another slow breath through her nose, seeming to find her resolve.

She moved quickly to stand in front of Lena, Taking off her horn rimmed glasses and putting hands on her hips, full of dramatic determination as she squared her shoulders and spread her feet slightly. And then proceeded to say nothing.

“Yes?” Lena asked after a prolonged moment of silence when staring at the woman before her began to make her face flush. _Get ahold of yourself, Luthor,_ she chided herself.

Kara rolled her eyes as her shoulders deflated slightly, she huffed, “You know, I’m doing the pose? You’re really going to make me say it?” Doubt and fear began to creep back into her clear blue eyes.

“I’m afraid so,” Lena shrugged, helplessly, “Please, Kara, just tell me. Whatever it is, I promise to help-,”

“I’m Supergirl!” She blurted suddenly, covering her mouth with both hands, as if to try and recapture the words that had just escaped.

“Excuse me?” Lena shook her head, “I don’t understand….”

“You know,” She put her fists on her hips once more, this time with far less confidence “Supergirl? Its, um, it’s me.”

“You’re… Supergirl?”  Lena walked back around her desk, feeling like a rug was just snatched out from underneath her. She needed to sit before she fell.

“I know it’s sudden, and a lot to take in. I’m sorry. I can see you’re going to need a minute to process this,” Kara nodded, more to herself, “So I’ll leave you to it, but please, _please_ don’t tell anyone.” She slowly walked backwards to the door, stopping with her hand on the knob, “I really trust you, Lena. I want you to know.”

Before Lena could stop her, Kara was gone, and a heaviness had been left in her place.

She took a long moment to process what she had heard, and fought the clawing feeling of disappointment that crawled up her throat. Lena put her glasses back on and re-opened her files, making a few amendments to the pages she found within, adding her own notes at the bottom where the previous doctor had left room.

_Patient Kara Danvers, not only showing symptoms of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, but may be also suffering from delusions of grandeur. She believes that she is someone called, “Supergirl.” Should consult with Dr. Grant further, no complete record on file for Ms. Danvers has been found._

Lena sighed heavily. Kara had seemed so _normal_. So close to being an easy success story for the hospital. Sure she was shy, quiet to the point that she spoke to only a handful of people on the campus. She sometimes stayed in her room for days without leaving, or cried while sitting outside alone. And the nurses said she sometimes had to be restrained at night, so severe were her terrors, but this was something different. And proved the opposite of Dr. Luthor’s assumption that Kara was getting better.

It was hard to admit the truth to herself. Perhaps she was just hopeful that she might have finally had a friend. But Lena knew, or at the very least, she _should_ have known, that patients couldn’t be friends. It wasn’t fair to Kara for Lena to let her judgement be clouded. She needed to help the girl, not treat her like a co-worker or confidant.

Perhaps if she had spent more time trying to get Kara to talk to her about her past than venting her daily struggles, she would have known of these delusions much sooner.

Regardless, she needed to move forward now, if she was going to help Kara at all, she needed to continue the work she was doing in the whole building, not just with the handful of patients she dealt with directly. This place was left in serious disrepair, and the people housed here weren’t much better. She needed to update this place, bring it, and its doctors, into the twenty first century. And it already felt like such an uphill battle.

And now, she was forced to admit, she didn’t even have a friend she could call her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be weary going into this, whether or not you ask me to continue this story you should know I was born and raised in the fandom nicknamed Angst and Pain.


End file.
